Of Sam & Elves: The First Encounter
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: When the hobbits are stalked by the Black Riders, the nightmare becomes a dream for Sam. His most saught after wish is finally granted. To meet Elves. He wasn’t however expecting to be given a mission by them as well.Gildor Inglorian & Co. [COMPLET
1. Part 1: Greetings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  The First Encounter 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: When the hobbits are stalked by the Black Riders, the nightmare becomes a dream for Sam.  His most saught after wish is finally granted.  To meet Elves.  He wasn't however expecting to be given a mission by them as well.  (Gildor Inglorian & Company)

Rated: G  

Posted:  February 6, 2004; Re-posted: February 7, 2004

Editted:  February 7, 2004; February 14, 2004

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien has beat me to it.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

Notes:  This little fic has been wriggling around in my mind for awhile now.  It will be the first in a (probably 3 or 4 part) series, where Sam gets aquainted with elves.  The second will be a story with some Rivendell Elves (I'll give you kudo's if you can guess who.  Hint: they didn't appear in the movies, much to my disappointment) and the third will be with my very own dear Mirkwood prince and adorable Greenleaf.  I was also toying with the idea of something in Lothlorien, maybe with Haldir & bros.  And I may even have more, it's up in the air, so feel free to tell me what you'd like to see in the future.  No slash though.  Just the innocent curiosity of a hobbit towards a race he admires.  |^_^|   This first one is when he, Frodo, and Pippin (in the books they hadn't met up with Merry yet) meet Gildor Inglorian.  If you are only familiar with movie-verse, think the scene where they see the elves passing in the extended version of the first film.  In the movie they didn't stop to talk to them like they did in the book.  Oh and if anything sounds familiar, I stole several lines from Tolkien for this chapter, tweaking them a bit to suit my needs.  Why change something already perfectly well done.  I just added more of what's going on with Sam.  The second part will break from the set story and we will get to see Sam's time with the Elves.  In the books we only see Frodo's first hand.  Phew, yeah, so that's it.  Hope you enjoy.  If you do tell me so that I can finish writing the second part.  It's mostly in my head, but not written out yet.  Feel free to add any suggestions as well.  Oh and be kind, this is my first time dabbling with Tolkien's lovable characters, and I hope I do them justice.

Extra note:  Thanks to Firniswin for pointing out that Gildor had blonde hair.  It's been awhile since I saw the extended version and somehow I totally missed that in the books.  I'll try and fix it if I have time, but... well that's a lot of changing.  Heh heh.  Oh well, maybe I'll chalk it off to artistic license.  Other people have made way bigger changes to the story line than hair color.  |^_^|  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 1:  Greetings

Sam stood still, fear coursing through every part of his body as he watched Frodo edge nearer to the shadowy figure, investigating.  A Black Rider, thought Sam with a visible shudder.  He knew not what manner of creature they were, nor where they came from, but he could easily say it was the most frightening thing he'd ever encountered.  Oh he'd heard stories and tales of all manner of creatures, both dark and light.  Most he'd gotten from Bilbo, of course.  But no story had he heard describing anywhere near so terrifying a thing as the Black Riders.  The shadow creatures told to children to frighten them while they sleep paled in comparison.  It was no mere nightmare, that was tracking them, however.  In fact, it seemed to be made from nightmares itself, combined together to create a solid and solely evil being.  A thing of shadow and darkness.

But suddenly the Rider vanished back into the very shadow from which it had come.  Sam stood, puzzled for a moment, before he heard the reason for the dark creatures hasty retreat.  Voices could be heard on the air, filling the forest with soothing peace.  Beautiful voices filled with laughter and song.  Suddenly, Sam was light of heart, the fear diminishing completely, though he knew not why.  His fear was rapidly replaced by abundant joy when he at last realized what the voices were.  Or more specifically, who they belonged to.

"Elves!" he exclaimed in unabashed delight.  "Elves, sir!"  He would have burst out of the trees and dashed off towards the voices, if Frodo and Pippin had not pulled him back.

He vaguely heard Frodo explain something about the Elves wandering habits.  Normally, Sam would have paid extreme attention to what he was saying, for he loved to learn all he could of the Fair Folk.  However, at this time, he was too preoccupied with his excitement at finally being able to meet some of the race he so admired, that not even the lure of additional information on said race could pull him from his elated stupor.  And the melodic rhythm of the song washed over him in the most pleasant of ways, blocking out the few senses he had remaining.

"What about the Elves?" he said ignoring most of Frodo's detailed explanation.  "Can't we go and see them?"  His eyes were alight with unrestrained joy and expectancy as he tentatively posed his question.  

"Listen!  They are coming this way," said Frodo, smiling at his friend.  "We have only to wait."  Sam sighed lightly at the delay, but his sadness didn't last long, for the singing steadily drew nearer, and no one could possibly feel sad when listening to such sweet and merry voices.  Sam listened intently to Frodo's hesitant translation of the beautiful Elvish tune being sung.  He didn't completely comprehend the meaning of the words, even translated as they were, but that, of course, hardly mattered.  After all it _was_ Elvish, and Sam loved all things Elvish.

The song ended, leaving Sam somewhat disappointed.  He wished it could have lasted forever.  Or at least a bit longer than it had.  Frodo suddenly distracted him from his musings with an exclamation.  

"These are High-Elves!  They spoke the name of Elbereth!" said Frodo in amazement.  "Few of that Fair Folk are ever seen in the Shire.  Not many now remain in Middle-Earth, east of the Great Sea.  This is indeed a strange chance!"  Though Sam didn't quite know the difference between High-Elves and other Elves nor who this Elbereth was, he remained quiet, realizing it wasn't a prime time to ask.  Perhaps later, he thought to himself.

Sam, along with his fellow hobbits, remained crouched in the shadows waiting anxiously for the first sight of the approaching Eldar.  He had to squelch the urge to run out right then and there in greeting, hoping for a glimpse of what he so longed to see.  But Frodo was more familiar with the ways of the Elves, and if he said they should wait quietly, then Sam grudgingly agreed to his advice.  Mister Frodo always knew what was best to do.  Or at least, that's how it seemed to his loyal friend and gardener, Samwise.  So, if Frodo said to wait, then Sam would wait.  Though his anxious twitching easily gave away his nervous excitement.  

After what seemed to Sam an intolerable amount of time, the fair beings turned round the bend and appeared, at last on the hobbits path.  Sam gasped, for never in his life before had he seen a more beautiful sight.

They passed slowly, and the hobbits could see the starlight glimmering on their hair and in their eyes.  They bore no lights, yet as they walked a shimmer, like the light of the moon above the rim of hills before it rises, seemed to fall about their feet.  They were now silent, and as the last Elf passed he turned and looked towards the hobbits and laughed, shouting a greeting to Frodo.  

A conversation ensued, during which Sam remained silent, peering at the Elves from behind the safety of Frodo's back.  It wasn't that he was frightened, so much as overwhelmed and did not know quite what to do with himself.  He was also still in such awe of the light filled beings around him that he had easily been distracted from the conversation being held.  Instead, he took the time to study the Elves before him.  They were dressed in flowing white and silver gowns and robes that accentuated their lithe forms.  Their pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and their hair was haloed in light.  Most of the Elves hair was darker blacks contrasting with their pale skin, a sure sign of their Noldor decent, though there were a few with lighter hair as well.  This surprised Sam because he had mistakenly believed that being creatures of light, all elves had light colored hair.  A simple mistake, for sure, but Sam felt a little foolish at the notion now thinking back on it.  Sam's attention was briefly diverted back to the talk at hand when he heard Frodo ask, "And how do you know my name?"

Sam glanced at the Elves who replied, their words confusing him even further.  "We know many things," they said rather cryptically.  "We have seen you often before with Bilbo, though you may not have seen us."  _With Bilbo?_ thought Sam.  How could they have entered so close to his beloved Shire without anyone noticing such sparkling and radiant creatures?  _But, they are Elves_, he told himself, remembering old Bilbo's stories.  Elves were even better at hiding their presence from watchful eyes than a hobbit, or so he had been told.  And that's saying much.

"Who are you, and who is your lord?" asked Frodo.

"I am Gildor," answered their leader, the Elf who had first hailed him.  Sam's attention focused on him as he continued.  The Elf's dark hair flowed gently down his shoulders and his knowledgeable gray eyes bore into each of the hobbits in turn, before returning to rest finally on Frodo.  "Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod.  We are Exiles, and most of our kindred have long ago departed and we too are now only tarrying here a while, ere we return over the Great Sea.  But some of our kinsfolk dwell still in peace in Rivendell."  As he spoke, an inexplicable sorrow bore down on Sam as though his heart was hurting.  It saddened him greatly to know that the Fair Folk were leaving these lands for other shores far off.  He was once again lost in thought, missing another large bulk of the conversation, catching only random snippets.  He was surprised to learn, and more than a little jealous that Frodo knew so much of their language.  _Why hadn't he ever taught me? _thought Sam sadly.

He was finally brought out from his daze by a sudden poke in his ribs.  Startled, he quickly glanced at the source, which happened to be Frodo.  Apparently, unknown to Sam, the conversation had ended and it had been decided that the hobbits would spend the rest of the evening in the comfortable company of the Elves.  Sam nearly fainted, from a combination of exhaustion, relief, and excitement, but a strong arm appeared out of nowhere and held him up firmly.  Glancing up he saw the smiling face of Gildor.  Sam smiled back tentatively, his round cheeks pinkening in slight embarrassment.  

"Come, Samwise, else you'll fall behind.  We must walk on a ways yet, and mustn't tarry."  He said kindly.

Sam's eyes widened.  "But how did…"  Gildor waved his question away and lifted a finger to his lips, a twinkle in his eye.  Without another word, he strode forward to converse lightly with some of the elves under his command in their native tongue, leaving a surprised and somewhat disconcerted hobbit in his wake.

~End Part 1~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  (My assumption was wrong… *Shrug*  See note at the top)  I'm assuming that, being a Noldor Elf himself, most of the elves traveling with Gildor are also of Noldor blood line.  And it's stated that the Noldor are known to have black/dark hair and gray eyes.  So no, I didn't make that up.  It was in a book/guide on Middle Earth.  (Noldor Elves are Rivendell Elves, so think Elrond).  Also, Eldar is basically another term for High-Elves.  I just like the sound of it, so wanted to use it.  Probably won't be the last time, either.

If I'm mistaken in anything feel free to let me know.  I don't claim to be an expert on Tolkien, though I do try to research a bit before writing to make the story more interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kinda short, but I wanted to get what I have written this far up and posted.  The next part should be up soon, within the next few weeks, sooner if encouraged |^_~|, depending on schools demands.  College is stressful,  ^_^  I also haven't had time to spell-check or beta this yet, so be lenient.  It's 2 a.m.  As always suggestions are welcome and reviews appreciated.  Oh and don't worry, Sam won't remain in a stupor for too much longer.  He was just overwhelmed.  ^__^

~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Part 2: Sam’s Charge

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Of Sam & Elves: The First Encounter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: When the hobbits are stalked by the Black Riders, the nightmare becomes a dream for Sam. His most saught after wish is finally granted. To meet Elves. He wasn't however expecting to be given a mission by them as well. (Gildor Inglorian & Company)  
  
Rated: G  
  
Posted: February 9, 2004  
  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  
  
Contact: thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com  
  
Archive: Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could. Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien has beat me to it. So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  
  
Notes: What? Zero reviews. *Sniffle* You people are too cruel. Sure Legolas and the twins aren't in it yet, but still. Waaaaah! Nobody likes it! Either that, or it got buried so fast that nobody saw it. I'm hoping for the latter. I thrive on reviews. SO, no reviews=no story. Even a simple. 'I like it', 'Or it's good' will suffice. Anything but nothing at all! Phew, now that I'm done ranting. Just on a note, even though during this story I rely heavily on what Tolkien himself wrote, the next several are all me. This is just sort of an intro to the series, so to speak. The part of the book that got the idea into my head in the first place. As for the use of Elvish, translations are at the bottom. There's not much in this story, but a lot in the next, which takes place in Rivendell. Please, I'm not fluent, I got the translations off of a website that seemed reliable, but if I used them in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 2: Sam's Charge  
  
The Elves all burst into song. Suddenly under the trees a fire sprang up with a red light.  
  
"Come!" The Elves called to the hobbits. "Come! Now is the time for speech and merriment."  
  
The Elves seemed to be all but oblivious to the weariness of their small traveling companions. The long trek through the woods had effected them very little, if at all.  
  
Sam sat down upon a log near the clearing they had camped in, his eyes wide open. He didn't dare shut them for even a moment, lest he miss some part of what seemed to him to be a wondrous and magical dream.  
  
Sam could never describe in words, nor picture clearly to himself, what he felt or thought that night, though it remained in his memory as one of the chief events of his life. The nearest he ever got was to say: "Well, sir, if I could grow apples like that, I would call myself a gardener. But it was the singing that went to my heart, if you know what I mean."  
  
And there was much singing, to Sam's delight. The Elves sweet clear voices rang across the clearing all night long. Sam just sat there, a little ways off watching silently, unwilling to interrupt the beautiful moment, for fear that it would, indeed turn out to be just a dream.  
  
After a time, several of the fair beings left the bright circle of light and merriment to gather around the dazed hobbit. They gracefully sat themselves on the springy green grass around him. He was frozen in shocked awe and filled with a sense of wonderment. There were several moments of companionable silence as the Elves around him studied him curiously. What they wished to discover by doing so, however, was beyond Sam's comprehension.  
  
They were more than a little amused at his obvious wonderment. They smiled at him encouragingly.  
  
One of the foremost Elves, who had hair slightly lighter in hue than his kindred, suddenly spoke. "What are your intentions?" He asked. Sam looked at him startled.  
  
"Well, what do you mean, sir?" Sam asked nervously.  
  
"What are your intentions with your companion Frodo?" He elaborated, though not quite answering Sam's question. Such was the way with Elves, and this manner of speaking greatly befuddled Sam, further than he already was. 'What is this Elf trying to get at?' he wondered to himself.  
  
"With Frodo?" Sam answered slowly, not sure what kind of an answer these wise beings expected of him. "Why, he's my friend, sirs, and I intend to follow him, where ever he goes." It was obvious the stout little hobbit was answering honestly, with his whole heart.  
  
The Elves were silent a moment. Their eyes seemed to bore into Sam's soul, peeling away any falsehoods he may have told. It was rather disconcerting, but Sam just sat there silently, accepting their scrutinizing gazes.  
  
Another Elf, different from the first, spoke this time. "Even if his path should lead to your doom? He carries a great burden, young Halfling. One you could not possibly begin to fathom, as of yet."  
  
Sam looked at them surprised and a little uncomfortable. 'Did they know of the Ring?' he thought. 'But we haven't said a word.'  
  
Sensing his uncertainty, another elf spoke, attempting to alleviate his fears. "We know not what it is that he carries, but we can feel the great evil it emanates. We have our suspicions, but worry not. We dare not have them confirmed."  
  
"Oh." said Sam relieved. He didn't know what to say, and was not sure he liked where this conversation was heading.  
  
"He will need support before the end, that much is certain. Without it, he will fail as surely as the leaves of autumn fall. Can you be that support? Can you truly face unknown perils and fight the deepening shadows that spread through out the land and hearts of Men?" The Elves queried, once again seeming to strip him bare of any pretenses he may harbor.  
  
"Of course I shall!" cried out a rather indignant Sam. They may be Elves, but how dare they doubt his loyalty to Mister Frodo, of all people!  
  
The Elves suddenly broke into large smiles, as though this was what they had expected all along. 'And perhaps they had' mused Sam.  
  
"Well then, Samwise Gamgee. You must promise us something, We will place our trust, such as it is, in you. Will you accept?" The Elves asked.  
  
Sam was taken aback. The Elves chose him to place their trust in? He, a mere Halfling? Was he worthy of their trust? 'Yes,' came the answer from somewhere deep inside of him. 'Worthy or no, I won't let them down!' Thus, he turned to face them, a look of fierce determination on his face. The Elves had watched his inner struggle in silence, allowing him to sort through his doubts without interruption.  
  
"I will do what you ask of me to the best of my abilities, few though they may be." His reply garnered radiant smiles from the fair beings around him, and it pleased him to bring such joy to their faces.  
  
"Very well, said the Elves, "Here is your charge. Don't you leave him!" The Elf speaking boomed. Sam looked up in shock at the seriousness in the tone and features of the surrounding Elves.  
  
"Leave him!" Sam cried, "I never mean to. I am going with him, if he climbs to the Moon; and if any of those Black Riders try to stop him, they'll have Sam Gamgee to reckon with." His honesty and fierce determination was blatantly apparent on his round hobbit face.  
  
The Elves suddenly burst out in laughter. Sam could tell they weren't really laughing at him, but he had a feeling that even if they had been, it would not have mattered much to him. For the sound of their fair voices raised in merriment was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, and he was right proud that he was the cause.  
  
After the laughter died down, the Elves stood once more, about to return to the festivities that had continued without them. Before they left, they imparted a farewell in Elvish, which Sam didn't rightly understand. But, sensing it was a compliment, was still overjoyed.  
  
"Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha. Namaarie."  
  
With a bow and a flourish the Elves departed, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts, of which, at the moment, there were many.  
  
~End Part 2~  
  
TBC. (One more part to go)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Translations:  
  
Cormlle naa Tanya tel'raa. : Your heart is that of the lion. (I couldn't help myself, I thought it fit Sam the Brave perfectly.)  
  
Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha.: May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown. (Another fitting one seeing as Sam's a gardener. Heh heh. Yeah yeah, lame I know.  
  
Namaarie: Farewell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Background Notes: None really this time around. If I'm mistaken in anything feel free to let me know. I don't claim to be an expert on Tolkien, though I do try to research a bit before writing to make the story more interesting. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A bit longer than the last one I think. I hope you liked it. Remember to review! Pretty pretty please with Elves on top! ^__^ ~*~Stephie P.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Part 3: Musings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of Sam & Elves: The First Encounter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: When the hobbits are stalked by the Black Riders, the nightmare becomes a dream for Sam. His most saught after wish is finally granted. To meet Elves. He wasn't however expecting to be given a mission by them as well. (Gildor Inglorian & Company)  
  
Rated: G  
  
Posted: February 10, 2004  
  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  
  
Contact: thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com  
  
Archive: Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could. Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien has beat me to it. So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  
  
Notes: Well, here we are. The final part of this story. *runs over and glomps on 'rabidsamfan'! Thank you so much for reviewing. I was seriously considering not finishing it. As is there isn't much original stuff written in this part. Most of it is pure Tolkien, except for the most of the 'lil Sam bits. Don't let that deter you though, all the following stories will be purely me since Tolkien doesn't elaborate any further on Sam's dealings with the Elves. I for one, refuse to believe his obsession has been cured simply by meeting some. Hense the purpose of this series. It's also an excuse to get some of one of my favorite parts in the book in here. Heh heh heh. Since this story isn't getting much response, I didn't want to waste much more time on it and decided to begin work on the second story in the series. It will be called 'Mischief in Imladris', and I have the first 2 chapters already written, for the most part. It was a lotta fun to write and I hope it goes over well with you guys. I'll leave it a mystery as to who stars in it, but just by the title, I'm sure it gives you guys somewhat of an idea. It should be up probably by the end of the week, provided I have time to type it. That's it for now, thanks, for following it, my lone reviewer, and any future readers. |^_^| On with the finale! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3: Musings  
  
After a while, Sam got up, stifling a yawn and moved to Frodo's side. Frodo had been sitting conversing with the head-Elf, Gildor. Refusing the offers to accommodate him more comfortable sleeping arrangements, Sam sank to the ground at Frodo's feet. He closed his eyes and curled up, though not relinquishing his new guard for his friend. Frodo and Gildor apparently thought him to be asleep, and Sam decided to let them. So with closed eyes he followed their hushed conversation.  
  
One part of it stood out from the others, and he listened even more intently, careful not to reveal his wakefulness.  
  
Gildor was silent for a moment. "I do not like this news," he said at last. "That Gandalf should be late does not bode well. But it is said: Do not meddle in the affairs of wizard's, for they are subtle and quick to anger. The choice is yours: to go or wait."  
  
"And it is also said," answered Frodo: "Go not to the Elves for counsel, for they will say both no and yes." At this Sam couldn't help but smile a little. Even only dealing with the Elves so briefly he had learned that lesson well.  
  
"It is indeed?" laughed Gildor. "Elves seldom give unguarded advice, for advice is a dangerous gift, even from the wise to the wise, and all courses may run ill. But what would you? You have not told me all concerning yourself; and how then shall I choose better than you? But, if you demand advice, I will for friendship's sake give it. I think you should now go at once, without delay; and if Gandalf does not come before you set out, then I also advise this: do not go alone. Take such friends as are trusty and willing." Sam hid another smile. As though Frodo could get away from him! No way no how. "Now you should be grateful, for I do not give this counsel gladly. The Elves have their own labours and their own sorrows, and they are little concerned with the ways of hobbits, or of any other creatures upon earth. Our paths cross theirs seldom, by chance or purpose. In this meeting there may be more than chance; but the purpose is not clear to me, and I fear to say too much."  
  
Sam heard no more, for try as he might, he found that Black Riders he may take on, but sleep was a foe he could not stave off for long.  
  
-----  
  
The next morning.  
  
Frodo took quite a while in waking, for the breakfast was nearly gone when he got up, though Sam had fought off Pippin to save the last of it for his Frodo.  
  
He watched silently as Frodo sat there brooding, though they all knew they should be on their way. Looking up Frodo noticed Sam's attention to him.  
  
"You still mean to come with me?" he asked.  
  
"I do," Sam answered honestly.  
  
"It is going to be very dangerous, Sam. It is already dangerous. Most likely neither of us will come back." Sam smiled as he remembered the Elves saying much the same thing to him last night. He had given them his answer, and he did not mean to change it now. Or anytime soon, for that matter.  
  
"If you don't come back, sir, then I shan't, that's certain," said Sam."'Don't you leave him!' they said to me. 'Leave him!' I said, 'I never mean to. I am going with him, if he climbs to the Moon; and if any of those Black Riders try to stop him, they'll have Sam Gamgee to reckon with,' I said. They laughed."  
  
"Who are 'they', and what are you talking about?"  
  
"The Elves, sir. We had some talk last night; and they seemed to know you were going away, so I didn't see the use of denying it. Wonderful folks, Elves, sir! Wonderful!" Sam's face was alight in delight as he recalled all that had occurred last evening. It was still rather difficult to believe, they would entrust something like that to him, of all people.  
  
"They are," said Frodo, smiling at his friend. "Do you like them still, now you have had a closer view?"  
  
"They seem a bit above my likes and dislikes, so to speak," answered Sam slowly. "It don't seem to matter what I think about them. They are quite different from what I expected-so old and young, and so gay and sad, as it were."  
  
Frodo looked at Sam rather startled, half expecting to see some outward sign of the odd change that seemed to have come over him. It did not sound like the voice of the old Sam Gamgee sitting there, except that his face was unusually thoughtful.  
  
"Do you feel any need to leave the Shire now-now that your wish to see them has come true already? He asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. I don't know how to say it, but after last night I feel different. I seem to see ahead, in a kind of way. I know we are going to take a very long road, into darkness; but I have something to do before the end, and it lies ahead, not in the Shire. I must see it through, sir, if you understand me."  
  
"I don't altogether. But I understand that Gandalf chose me a good companion. I am content. We will go together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Background Notes: In the Books, Sam really was awake during Frodo's conversation, but you don't know that til later on when he confronts Frodo with something he said. I always thought it funny and wondered why he pretended to be asleep. Whatever the reason, I figured it would be good to put in, seeing as I have a feeling it has something to do with his newly given 'charge'. I don't claim to be an expert on Tolkien, though I do try to research a bit before writing to make the story more interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for this story. Next up, is Rivendell. Trust me, we'll have lotsa fun, though I don't know about poor Sam. heh heh. But don't wanna give to much away. ^__^ So look out for 'Of Sam & Elves: Mischief in Imladris' which should be out sometime later this week. ~*~Stephie P. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
